Alfheim
by Vivstar
Summary: Sequel to WIS. Maria and her family go on a vacation to a planet with only plant and animal life on it. But when an advanced culture of mythological beings show themselves, what will happen? Will they form an alliance? I'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, here's the start of the sequel for WIS. I'm sorry to say, though, there's not a lot of Tok'ra in this, except for Jacob/Selmak. Sorry to those who were looking forward to another Tok'ra fanfic. I hope you'll like it anyway. :)

Alfheim

They'd hauled her out of school. All but arresting her, making this huge scene. What did they want from her? Had she done something wrong? She couldn't think of anything.

Maria Carter thought about all this while sitting in a dimly lit cubicle in the NID's headquarters. She'd been there for goodness' knows how freaking long. There was no clock on the wall, and they'd confiscated her cell phone. And her backpack. She wouldn't have been all that surprised if she found stuff missing from it later on. Aggravated and angry, yes. Surprised... not so much.

Earlier, when they'd first put her in there, she'd been scared and confused. But she'd been there for so long that now she was just bored, but also tired and hungry. She just wanted to go home.

Suddenly, the little room was flooded with light as the door was opened, and a guard came in.

"Senator Kinsey wants to see you," he told her. "Now get up."

He took her roughly by the arm, hauled her to her feet, and continued to pull her out into the hallway.

Gee, nice, weren't they?

"Stop!" Maria pleaded when he kept squeezing her arm way too hard. "Please let go."

"Keep your mouth shut, kid," he barked, not easing up his grip in the slightest.

He marched her further down the hallway, then turned right, and continued heading straight until they reached the very end of that hall, where a door was marked as the office of Senator Kinsey.

Kinsey was the leader of this whole thing, she knew. If her life was made into a movie, he'd be the main antagonist most of the time. At least at this point.

The guard knocked, and a moment later a voice answered it, telling them to come in. The guard opened the door, and stepped inside, yanking her along when she hesitated for just a second.

The office was spacious, with huge windows that let in more natural sunlight instead of just using florescent light bulbs. She squinted against the bright lights even more than she always was.

Senator Kinsey sat behind his desk, wearing an expensive suite as usual, appearing calm and relaxed.

"Leave us," Kinsey told the guard, who obeyed.

"So, Maria," the senator said as soon as the door closed. "How are you?"

You're joking, Maria thought.

"I'd be better off if you hadn't had me dragged out of school," Maria told him, too aggravated to bother to be polite. This was the guy, after all, that had been responsible for her bullet wound three years ago. And he hadn't exactly been best friends to Sam and SG-1 at any point in time.

Much to her surprise, he laughed.

"You and your sister are just alike. Stubborn as a jackass." He told her.

"What do you want? Tell me so I can just go home already," Maria said flatly. She was tired, and was in no mood to play the games this guy played, as Sam had warned her once.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect your elders?" He retorted. "But, oh, that's right, I remember now. Your mother died in a car crash."

He said it cruelly, to hurt her. Which worked. But only a little.

"What do you want, _Sir,_" Maria restated, just to make things move along.

"Well, that's a start." Kinsey told her. "And as for what I want... I need you to tell your sister about our little chat. You'll do that, won't you?"

Huh? Maria was confused. She went to ask why, but he went on before she could.

"Just tell her that I'd like to hear from her... say around, oh... 7:30 tomorrow morning. Here, in my office."

_Say what?_

"But why-" she started to ask, but he cut her off again.

"Don't worry your pretty little head over it," he said. "I just need you to tell her, that's all."

Did he honestly think she was so stupid that she couldn't see that something was up?

"What if I don't tell her?" She was getting mad now. If they thought they could use her to make Sam do whatever crap they had planned, they were wrong. She smelled a rat. A big one.

At that, Senator Kinsey's eyes flashed with great annoyance. His puppet wasn't cooperating.

"Then I guess I'll be seeing you again," was all he said.

Was that a threat? Maria wondered.

"Then I guess I'll have to, then," she replied calmly.

"What? See me again or do as I've asked?" Now he seemed confused, instead of her. And suspicious.

"I guess I'll have to give Sam your message," she lied.

At that, he relaxed again.

"Ah, good, then," he agreed. "Thank you, Maria."

"It's Miss Carter to you, Sir." She told him coldly.

"Sorry, Miss Carter," he said. But he didn't look at all sorry.

"Am I free to go now?" She asked.

"Of course," he answered. "Now that we've had our little talk."

That's what he called it?

"Thank you," she said, and turned to go. Then she remembered that she had no way home.

"Wait. I'll have Fritz take you home," he called out, stopping her. "He'll bring your belongings."

No, thanks, she told him in her mind. I think I'd rather walk home, even if it starts raining outside. She didn't trust these people much, if at all.

But she couldn't tell him that, so getting into a plain, unmarked, black NID van with a total stranger was her only option.

When she got her stuff back from the guard, she was relieved to see that everything was there, and intact. And Fritz didn't suddenly take a strange detour on the drive back home.

But he could, she knew. He _would_, if those were his orders.

He drove off as soon as she'd shut the van's door, barely giving her enough time to get out of the way.

Her sister came home later, on time for once.

"Hey," she said, smiling. "How's it going, Maria?"

Her sister seemed so happy that Maria couldn't bring herself to tell her about Kinsey. She wouldn't let him win.

"It's going great, Sam," she lied. "What about you? Any more epic battles I should know about?"

That's the end of the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm not sure how far this story's going to go, or how often I can update it. But I'll try to keep it rolling, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

I know that sequels are never as good as the original, but can you blame me for trying? Enjoy, and please remember to review. Reviews are a writers best friend, as long as they're constructive. :) And a big thank you to MuseUrania, my first reviewer for this story.

Apparently, Senator Kinsey had been serious when he'd said that, unless Maria told Sam about what he wanted, they'd be seeing each other again. And again. And Again. Each time his temper got shorter, and the guards became so rough that bruises started to appear on her arms. Not to mention the long length of time she had to spend in that dark, little room.

Every time Kinsey told her the same thing:

"Just tell her what I told you to."

But Maria just kept refusing.

"No," she said. "You can talk to her yourself. But I won't be your puppet. I won't make Sam guilt-trip into working for you." Her words were brave, and she meant them. But she wasn't without fear. He could do whatever he wanted to her, at anytime. This time they'd interrupted her third hour physics exam to bring her there. What next?

To have his plan figured out by someone he thought to be clueless did not sit well with him. At all.

"Put her back in the holding cell," he ordered a guard, his face red.

The guard led her out by her arm, his grip tight on her already bruised forearm.

"Ow! Stop, please. I'm coming, already," she told the guard, wincing.

But her words fell on deaf ears.

He opened the door to the "holding cell"-which was more like a small walk in closet with a bench nailed to one wall-and shoved her inside. He shut the door immediately after, leaving her alone in the dark. She felt around in the dark for the bench, found it, and sat down. This could take awhile. She was dying to know what time it was.

What did this guy want Sam for so badly? She had no idea. But she knew that, whatever it was, Sam would never be happy doing it.

And why'd they have to drag her into it? Though she knew the answer to that question already. It was to ensure Sam's cooperation. To have Maria tell her what they'd been doing would drive their point home in the worst way. Or, as they saw it, the best way.

Still, she didn't like lying to her sister. And her current situation was no picnic, either. Sam had asked about the bruises the day before, when she got home from the base.

"Oh my God," she'd exclaimed. "What happened to you? Did you fall off your bike or something?"

Maria had hesitated, then said that she had indeed fallen, making up some story about not paying attention to where she was going.

And her sister wasn't the only one asking questions. Her friends did, too. She'd have to start wearing a jacket or something to school to hide the marks, she decided.

How long she could keep this up, though, was the real question.

Unable to sit still anymore, she stood up and paced about the small room. The she headed over to the door. She hesitated, then knocked.

"Hey!" She cried so they could hear. "I really, _really_ need to go to the restroom."

This was no escape attempt; She really did need to.

A slot in the door slid open, and the guard peered in at her.

"Can't you hold it?" He demanded, aggravated as all the guards seemed to be.

"No! Dude, I've been holding it ever since I got here. Please?" She asked again.

The slot slid shut, and then the door opened.

"Come on," he told her. He pointed at a door marked "Restroom" just down the hall. "And hurry up!" He barked.

"Thank you!" Maria called as she practically flew down the hall and into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, feeling much better, she stepped back out into the hall, expecting to see the guard waiting for her. But he was gone. Weird. What was she supposed to do? Lock herself back in the cell? She walked over to it, unsure. She didn't want to go back in the dark, but knew that staying out would get her in trouble, most likely. But, knowing these guys, going back in could mean trouble, too.

Before she could make a decision, however, a different guard appeared at the end of the hallway opposite of her.

"You! What are you doing out of the holding cell?" He demanded, closing in on her, practically running. "Where's the guy who's supposed to be here?"

Maria stepped back, and opened her mouth to reply, but suddenly the guard yelled out:

"The prisoner's trying to escape! She's broken out of her cell! I need backup!"

What?-! No! The sound of running footsteps reached her ears.

"No, I'm not!" She cried out in protest. "I didn't-"

She was cut short by the guard, who had charged at her, and swung his fist out in a punch. It hit the side of her mouth, silencing her as it was obviously meant to.

She fell back and hit the floor, stunned. She tasted blood in her mouth, from where her gums had been cut by her teeth. It stung. But that was only the beginning.

Before she could even start to get up, he kicked her in the middle of her back, and then hooked his foot around part of her leg, forcing her to flip over onto her back despite the immense pain there.

She sucked in a breath to call out for some kind of help-if any real help there was to be found. But her cry was silenced before it even began. He'd kicked her in the side, and then, to her horror, he took his baton from his belt. He raised it...

And then... then all she felt was the pain from the blows. She couldn't even tell where he was hitting her. All she wanted was for him to stop. Stop. STOP!

She screamed, but couldn't tell if it was out loud or in her mind. Just when she thought it would never let up, it all simply ended. She heard voices, but they seemed far, far away. All she cared about was that the pain was gone. She felt numb all over. What's a nerve ending, again?

"Did you really have to hit her so hard, Sir?" She heard someone ask. They must've been the only person there with any soul left.

"She was trying to get away. What did you expect me to do?" The guard who'd beat her replied. "Never mind what I said about backup," he said to the rest of them. "I've got the situation under control now."

After he said that, the other guards started to walk away. But the guy who'd asked about the beating hesitated.

"She's bleeding from the mouth-" he started.

"She'll be fine," the guard who'd beat her interrupted, irritated. "Get back to your station."

God, why were they all so angry all the time?

"Yes, Sir," the young man replied. He glanced at her one last time as he turned and walked away.

Maria laid still the entire time, curled up in a ball-her only defense. Sam had taught her how to fight, but she wasn't experienced at all in real life. Especially when it came to sneak attacks.

"Get up, you!" He barked. But she only, instinctively, curled up tighter, afraid of his anger. But when he went to kick her again, she held up a hand for mercy, silently begging him to just wait.

She struggled to her feet, her back aching... everything ached and hurt unlike anything she'd felt before. It hurt even to breathe. Except for the time she got shot. Only when that happened, most of the time she'd been either passed out or on some kind of pain medication. But still, any kind of former experience could help, if only a little.

"Get back in the cell," he ordered.

Maria did as she was told, and, without a word, turned and walked back inside. At least he didn't push her.

He shut the door behind her, leaving her to grope around in the dark again until she found the bench. She collapsed on it, and laid down on the one side of her body that wasn't sore-she'd managed to protect it with her arm. Her legs, however, were left to dangle awkwardly off the end of the short bench.

But she didn't care. She didn't care that the wooden bench was hard, gave her splinters, and was way too short. It was a place she could rest. End of discussion.

Somewhere deep down inside of her felt angry-at the NID, at herself, even at Samantha. She felt hurt and scared, and just wanted it all to go away. More than anything, though, she just felt numb.

So she shut her eyes and went into an uneasy, restless sleep.

Sometime later she awoke to the sound of the cell door opening, and she watched through slitted eyes as someone stepped inside. All she could see was his silhouette because the light from the hall behind him seemed so bright. She stayed still, trying to fain sleep, wary.

"Are you awake?" He asked, whispering. It was that younger guy that'd tried to help her earlier. "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you, but I don't have a lot of time."

This was enough to make her sit up. "Help me how?"

He pulled something out of his jacket and put it on his hand.

"This will heal you of your injuries," he told her.

Maria realized what it was. It was a healing device. When she'd been hospitalized at the SGC after she'd been shot, her father had explained them to her. And he would have used one heal her, except they didn't have one on them.

He'd also told her how only people with naqueda in their blood could use devices like that. Like those who had been host to a Gua'uld once; or someone who still _was. _

He held out his hand as if to start, but she held up a hand to stop him.

"Wait." She told him. "Who are you? Tell me the truth." She had to know if he was a Gua'uld, but couldn't make herself ask him aloud for some reason. Fear, maybe?

Please, let him be a Tok'ra or something, she prayed. Let him be an ex-host to a Gua'uld. Anything but a real one.

"I am Tok'ra," he told her. His voice changed, and his eyes glowed as he spoke.

Though she had suspected it-and despite his words- she still almost screamed, until he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Trust me, Maria Carter," he insisted. "Will you let me heal you or not?"

Maria had a million questions to ask this self-proclaimed Tok'ra. Like, what in the world was he doing here at the NID headquarters as a guard? But she knew she didn't have the time.

Her body hurt with every breath she took, and he was offering to help her, to take the pain away. So why not let him? How could this hurt her?

"Alright," she answered when he removed his hand from her mouth. "And thank you."

"Anything for the one who rescued Selmak," he commented. Maybe that debt was the reason he risked blowing his cover for her.

His words made her almost roll her eyes. Still going on about that, were they? But whatever. The Tok'ra had kept their word about repaying her, it would seem.

"I need you to lie down on the floor," he instructed her.

She did so. "It's not gonna, like, hurt, is it?" She asked, though she wasn't really afraid of the pain. If it hurt, at least it would be for a good reason, right?

He shook his head, and held his hand up and above her stomach, where she'd been kicked most often. Then the device started to glow.

Maria felt the strangest sensation. It wasn't bad, but neither was it good. It just sort of _was_. Wherever the healing device went over on her body, she felt lukewarm on the inside, even inside her head, when he brought his hand over her bruised forehead.

The device shut down when he pulled his hand away from her, and the Tok'ra pulled it off his hand and put it back in his jacket.

"Thank you," she told him as he helped her to her feet.

He glanced back at the entrance of the cell, and Maria heard footsteps approaching.

"I've gotta go," he hissed, stepping back. "Consider yourself re-payed."

He said it somewhat coldly, but she could've sworn he gave her the smallest of smiles. She nodded, and he gave her one last look as he backed out and closed the cell door. She knew what that look meant. He was telling her not to give him away.

Of course she wouldn't, she thought. She sat down on the bench, gratefully noting the lack of aches and pains as she moved. She was still kind of tired, though, so she curled up as best she could to try and get some sleep. She could sleep much easier now knowing that someone here was on her side.

In Kinsey's office:

Senator Kinsey reclined back in the chair behind his desk, seeming to all the world as relaxed as a person could be. A knock on the door made him sit up, however.

"Enter," he called out.

The door opened, and a young looking guard stepped into the room.

"Ah," the senator said, recognizing the man. "It's done, then?"

In response, the man's eyes glowed, and he gave Kinsey a grin so evil it looked like something off of a horror movie.

"Yes Sir, it is," the Gua'uld replied. "She believed me completely when I told her that I was Tok'ra."

Kinsey nodded in approval. "How long, then?"

"Long enough to keep us from being suspected," was all the Gua'uld said.

"Good. You are dismissed," he told him, like the Gua'uld was just any guard.

But instead of refusing to be ordered around, the Gua'uld played along. He nodded, and left the office, closing the door behind him.

Senator Kinsey reclined back in his chair once again, and put his hands behind his head. Everything was going according to plan, for once.

There ends chapter two. I hope you enjoy the story so far. Just out of curiosity, does anybody out there(besides myself) know what Alfheim is? Just a little trivia for you. And please review. :)

I would also like to take this time to dedicate this story to my Papa Harry, who passed away a few days ago. Rest in peace, Papa.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or any of the characters.

Chapter three. From now on, I'm gonna try to put some kind of quote or something like that from my life at the beginning of the chapter, just to kind of remember the good times I had in high school(though it's not over yet!).

"We're percussionists. You have to look(for us) in strange places." Charlie C.

Maria dusted herself off as she stood up. Fritz had once again dropped her off at her house, and, once again, almost run her over. She'd had to really jump out of the way that time, landing in the ditch, which was dry, fortunately. She was increasingly grateful for the healing given to her by that Tok'ra operative.

Turning to face her house, she noticed something odd. Sam was home early today, her car parked in the driveway. She was rarely, if ever, home early.

Intrigued, she quickened her pace to almost a run, heading for the front door. It was already unlocked, she noticed, before she started digging in her pocket for her key.

"Sam?" She called out as she stepped inside and shut the door behind her. "Where are you? Everything's okay, right?"

"Hey, Maria!" Sam answered. "Yeah, everything's great! Come in the living room-we have a guest."

Maria could hear the not so well hidden amusement in Sam's voice, and ran to the living room. Who in the world...

Turning right through the doorway, she was grabbed in a huge bear hug before she could even see who it was. But she knew who it was without even seeing his face.

"Dad!" She cried happily. "I missed you! But what on earth are you doing here?"

He laughed as he let her go and stepped back.

"Missed you too, kiddo," he answered. "And I'm here to make an announcement. Or, more like, repeat it, since Sam already knows."

"What is it?" She asked. Judging by their excited attitudes, it was obviously something good.

"What would you say if I told you that we were all going away together for a family vacation?"

"Um...I'd say that's awesome. Where, exactly?"

Wasn't her father supposed to be deceased according to the rest of the world, or something? His existence was classified, and, from what she knew, he'd been lucky just to be allowed to go to their home. Where in the world could they go?

At her question, her father smiled somewhat mischievously.

"P3xe5..." he rattled off a list of numbers and letters too long for her to remember all of it.

Wait... if she was remembering correctly...

"You mean another planet? Through the Stargate?" Maria wasn't sure she heard him right.

Samantha grinned. "Yep."

"But what about all that classified stuff? I'm a civilian." Sure, she knew what was going on, for the most part. But being allowed to do something like go through the Stargate, or even to just go back on the base, was something she was sure she'd never get to do.

"I've talked it over with General Hammond," Sam explained. "He said that, as a grandfather, he agreed this would be good for us as a family. But as a general, he's reluctant to do so, given all the red tape we'd have to go through. But he gave us the go-ahead anyway."

"In other words," her father interrupted. "He's going to turn a blind eye to you." Despite his attempt at seriousness, his lips twitching slightly betrayed his inner mirth.

Which reminded her...

"How's Selmak, Dad?" She asked, remembering how she found him three years ago.

In response, his head dropped, and his eyes glowed as Selmak took control and looked up.

"Hello, Maria, Samantha," the symbiote greeted them. "I'm well, thank you. I must say, I haven't had a vacation since the last time I saw you, Maria. I look forward to it, as I'm sure you are."

When Maria nodded eagerly in agreement, he laughed.

"You, of course, look forward to it for more than one reason."

No duh, Maria thought. The irony of his words were not lost on her.

"When are we going?" She asked, noticing several suitcases by the staircase.

"Tomorrow," Sam answered.

So soon?

"It's a good thing I'm exempt from the rest of my exams, then," she replied, not mentioning the part about the interrupted-and therefore, probably flunked- physics exam. She cringed inwardly at the memory of the interruption. They'd simply barged into the classroom-not to mention the school-, muttered some kind of legal excuse to do it, and made her go with them. It had been embarrassing, at least, and she'd wished she could've called out for help. But what could she have said? Nothing that would've made any sense to those who might have tried to help her.

"Why do I think I pushed you so hard to get exempt?" Sam mentioned. Then, seeing the look on their father/Selmak's face, added, "Not that I wouldn't have anyway."

"So how long are we going for?" Maria asked, so she could figure out how much to pack. "And is this, like, camping?"

"How'd you guess, kid?" Her father, now in control, teased. "We'll be gone for about three or four days, depending on the weather."

"It's summer, there," Sam added. "Even though it's almost winter here."

Then she studied Maria for a second, and looked concerned.

Crap, Maria thought. Was there still a bruise on her face or something?

"You look tired, Maria. Really tired. Everything alright?" She asked a minute later, tilting her head sideways a little to study her younger sister a little more.

Maria swallowed hard. She was so sick of lying...

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just worn out after another long day in the public school system," she explained, trying so hard to mean it, to make it sound casual.

Sam nodded in understanding, remembering her own high school days.

"I'm gonna go pack," Maria said suddenly, before either of them could ask any more questions about her day.

As she turned, forcing a smile, darted out of the room and up the stairs, she wondered if this was how Sam had once felt, years ago, before Maria met Selmak. And, if so, how did she keep it up for so long without breaking?

And that's chapter three! Please review! More exciting things to come later on, I promise, though I know this chapter can't be very impressive, with it being mostly talk and all. Hope you liked it anyway. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or any of the characters.

Quote:

"Hey, dude, what's for(school) lunch?"-me

"Oh, you know. The usual. Crap on a plate, crap on a bun, crap on crap..." -Deandre

Now, on with the story!

At the SGC, next day:

Maria hoisted her backpack up onto her shoulders, ready to go. She was standing just inside the gate room with her father, waiting on Sam, for once. She'd last seen her older sister in her lab, engrossed in a recent project of some kind, and they were hard-pressed in prying her away from it. Apparently, for Sam, these projects of hers, her work, was more addicting than Sudoku. And that was saying something.

But she'd promised them she'd be there in exactly five minutes. Maria checked her watch. Forty-five seconds to go...

Just when she was about to jokingly ask their dad if he thought Sam would make it to them in her self-imposed time limit, Sam rounded the corner, packed and ready to go.

"Ready," she told them, in lieu of hello.

Then, as if that had been the magic word, the Stargate activated, dialing out to their destination.

Maria watched as the wormhole appeared, shooting out from the gate, then going right back to it, like a fountain in reverse.

"What's it like, to go through it?" She asked, eyes still on the gate. She'd seen it activated before, but never experienced it, of course.

"Piece of cake," Sam and Jacob replied at the same time.

Maria smirked. "You just jinxed yourselves," she recalled the old joke. _Just don't jinx the trip._

Sam was about to reply when General Hammond's voice over the loudspeaker interrupted.

"Away team, you have a go." He stated.

"Understood, Sir," Sam answered, looking up at the windows of the control room.

She started to head up the ramp, Maria and Jacob following her, when General Hammond spoke again.

"Have a good time, you three."

This time Maria looked up at him, seeing his warm smile. His grandchildren sure were lucky to have him for a grandfather, she thought.

"Will do, Sir," Sam replied just before she went through the gate. Her father went next.

Maria looked at the gate for a minute, then glanced back one final time, _and nearly had a heart attack._

Senator Kinsey had entered the control room behind General Hammond. He seemed as surprised to see her there as she was to see him. What was he doing here?

But his surprise soon turned to great annoyance, which showed quite clearly on his face, while hers turned to fear. But also determination.

She turned away, back toward the gate as soon as she saw him reach for the loudspeaker to say something. By the time he pressed the button to talk, she was at the gate. By the time he opened his mouth to issue an order for her to halt, she'd already gone through it, not pausing for a second to study the wormhole up close. It looked so much like water, however, that she unconsciously held her breath as she stepped through it.

_You can drag me out of my physics' class_, she thought. _But you can't drag me away from this. I won't let you. Not this time._

What she experienced next, however, wiped away any and all thoughts of Kinsey.

She felt like she was being both pushed and pulled forward at the same time, and yet... felt nothing whatsoever. Light streaked by her on all sides, like strobe lights. It twisted and turned like a roller coaster, until she came to a wall of light, completely blinding her for a second.

And then her foot hit solid ground. She was through. She let out the breath she'd been holding. The journey had been both instantaneous and drawn out at the same time.

Her sister and father stood nearby, waiting and watching to see her response.

"Well?" Sam asked. "What do you think?"

Maria blinked. "I think somebody spiked _that _piece of cake. Freakin' awesome."

They laughed, Maria along with them.

Then she noticed her surroundings for the first time. They were at the edge of a forest, the tree line just on the other side of the gate from them. Mountains loomed far off in the distance, with nothing but grassy fields between the them and the forest. The sky was bright blue and clear, and the sun felt warm on her skin. It was a beautiful day.

"Gorgeous weather," her dad commented like he'd read her mind.

The world around them looked so much like earth, and yet... _not _somehow. It was different in a way she couldn't describe. Untouched, maybe? No humans had been there except for them and the team that had come to explore it before they had arrived.

This is great, she thought. Paradise.

"So what now?" She asked Sam.

"Now," she replied, "We make camp."

Sorry to make chapter four so short, and for not updating in awhile. Please review! More reviews would make my day!


End file.
